The present invention relates to gas generating systems and, more particularly, to a pyrotechnic gas generating system including a mechanism for aligning a plurality of concentric gas flow baffles incorporated therein.
Some gas generating system designs incorporate one or more concentric, tubular baffles positioned within the gas generator housing to direct the flow of gases within the housing prior to expulsion of the gases from the housing. The baffles, usually in conjunction with an outer wall of the gas generator housing, form one or more concentric annular flow passages for channeling gas flow within the housing. In many of these designs, it is important to maintain the concentricity of the baffles during the flow of gases therethrough, to control the dimensions of the gas flow passages formed along the baffles. Concentricity of the baffles is usually achieved and maintained by the use of shoulders or tabs positioned along end portions of the housing to engage end portions of the baffles in interference fits. However, positioning the baffles to engage the shoulders or tabs during assembly of the gas generating system may be time consuming, thereby increasing assembly time and manufacturing costs.